Son of Neptune  My version
by Jon Goh
Summary: 1st chapters about a typical Percy day at camp. Rated T to be safe I guess
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my 1st time writing a fanfic so reviews will be appreciated! Also, sorry for any errors that may appear. Also, I decided on starting out with a typical Percy Jackson book start because I read a few fanfics on the son of Neptune and well, I wanted this to be different.

Chapter 1: My brain went fuzzy, AGAIN!

Time seemed to be slowing down, the words of the farewell speech by my principal didn't seem to end, and the speech dragged on and on and on, or was it me? I guess it was me, my ADHD acts up every time I feel bored which was exactly how I felt right now. I kept glancing at the clock, wishing that it would move faster. I've never been so close to completing a school year before anything strange happening that would get me kicked out of school. The last few times, well, once I ended up causing a fire during the orientation of the school I was currently in. It wasn't my entire fault though; it's because of the monsters.

You see, I'm a half-blood or demigod as some people might call it, my mom is called Sally Jackson and her new boy-friend Paul Blofis was a teacher in this school. My Dad, he was Poseidon and I only knew him when I was 12 when he claimed me, but that's another story.

"…..and so, we hope that you'll have a wonderful break and hope you've enjoyed your year here", concluded the principal.

A loud cheer went up among the listeners and then the doors of the school hall open, it was the winter break!

I was one of the first ones out of the door and I hurried home immediately. I wanted to get going for my favorite place in the world, camp half-blood. Well, the truth was I also wanted to meet all my friends there.

"Ohhh Percy, are you ready to get going". My mother said.

My mother knew me best, I couldn't wait to get going. I changed into a set of clothes, and hopped into the car. Before long we were speeding off on an expressway towards camp half-blood. We were there, I got out of the car, thanked my Mother and raced up half-blood hill, the dragon guarding Thalia's tree seemed to get bigger every time I saw him. But I didn't really think about it as I ran down to the camp.

"Hey Percy!"

"Hiya Percy!"

"Percyyyy!" One voice stood out from all the rest, my friend Grover came charging towards me.

"Hey G-man!" Grover was a satyr, and my best friend, we had been friends since I was 11. But he was not the person I thought I would see first. I looked around, sweeping the crowd milling around, feeling puzzled, where was she, she said she'd be here before me.

"Looking for Annabeth?" Grover had a slight smile at his mouth

"Ermm, no… yes I guess" I couldn't help turning red in the face as usual.

"Haven't seen her around but I think she'll be here soon" Grover said and walked away, but I could have sworn he looked slightly different as he said that.

There wasn't much I could do about it so I walked towards my cabin, cabin 3 and went in. I was quite surprised, my cabin actually looked clean, even though I was pretty sure I left it in a messy state the last time I was here. Then suddenly, an invisible wall slammed into me. Before I could yell for help, the "wall" became visible and it was Annabeth, she was right beside me, so close, and I couldn't help but turn red in the face again.

"Seaweed brain, welcome home" Annabeth said.

"So there you are!"

"Missed me?" I said

"You wish" and Annabeth pushed away.

With Annabeth here, camp suddenly seemed much more fun. And unfortunately for me when I seem to be enjoying myself, time flew so fast, before I knew it, it was time for dinner. One thing I really hated about dinner was the fact that everyone had to sit at their own cabin tables, and me being at the Poseidon cabin table was alone as usual. The only good thing I guess was that the Athena's cabin table was not very far away and well, I could see Annabeth. Somehow, throughout the whole dinner, I ended up looking at her more than at my food.

Chiron's voice suddenly broke through the noisy atmosphere during dinner. "Our camp director Mr D has been recalled to Olympus on short notice; however, I was not informed on when he would be returning"

I admit I was a little puzzled about why Dionysus was suddenly recalled, but hey I wasn't complaining, Dionysus was not exactly my favorite god and he usually had some fault to find with me. However, my heart sank when I looked at Annabeth, upon hearing this piece of news, her face darkened like she knew something was wrong.

"It's time for the campfire" Chiron's voice broke through the noise again.

Everyone got up and proceeded to the campfire. I quickly walked to Annabeth and asked "Is there anything wrong? Monsters or any trouble recently?"

"No why?"

"It's just that you've had that look on your face just now when Chiron mentioned that Dionysus had been recalled."

"Well…."

Before she could finish the Apollo cabin started singing a campfire song.

"I'll tell you tomorrow" Annabeth said

"Sure" I guess she didn't want to dampen my mood today.

Soon the whole camp was singing along to the campfire song and the flames roared bright orange, and were a few meters high.

After the final song ended, the campers all got up and started towards their cabins. I got up and went after Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth wait up for a sec"

"yeah?" she had a weird look on her face, not one that meant trouble was near but a different one

"Well…." I suddenly didn't know what to say, I just looked at her dumbly and she laughed. She kissed me gently and my brain went fuzzy like someone had stirred it with a spoon.

Finally I gathered my wits and promised her that we would have a good 3 weeks ahead of us during this winter break and bade her good night. Little would I know that I would not see her again for a long time.

Well here's chapter one, please review and give constructive comments even if you think that my story wasn't any good. Also, if you would like me to write chapter 2 please tell me that. Thanks for reading and have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, this is the second chapter for my version of the son of Neptune. I will probably update once every day or two until I go off for the holidays in about less than a month. Then again, constructive comments are always welcome, and pardon any errors that might occur.**

Chapter 2: Why do girls always want to hit me?

I lay down in my bed in cabin three and slowly drifted off to sleep. Before I could have any of the peculiar dreams that always seem to come to me every time I sleep, especially at camp half-blood, I woke up as my cabin lit up with a suddenly flash. Within moments, I pulled riptide out and spun around to face the source of that flash of light, it was Hera.

"Hera, what do you want with me?" I asked

"Is that any way to address the queen of Olympus?" She said

"What are you doing here I insisted?" gods do not usually just pop out of nowhere just to visit you, and when they visit you it is never to just have a talk with you but rather, whenever this happens, it means that they have a task for you.

"What do you want me to do for you?" I grumbled, but somehow I still did not understand why Hera, who disliked Heroes, no hated Heroes would look for me.

"I will explain all in good time, but now we must go" She said in such an authoritative voice that I did not dare argue. I did not want to step on the waste left behind by cows with no sense of hygiene as a form of punishment of defiance to Hera.

Before I could think of anything else, there was a blinding flash of light and I was knocked unconscious.

"What in the name of Pluto is he doing there!" said a voice I did not know.

As I heard that voice, I started to wake.

"Intruders are not allowed" said another, we must dispose of him.

"Wait!" cried out another voice

"Let Jason decide, after all he is praetor not you" said the same person.

By now, I was fully awake and looking around, taking in my surroundings. As I tried to think, I did not think of anything. I didn't even know my own name. I shook my head trying to remember things that I was sure were there before. But my head never felt so empty before, I was very sure that it had never been this empty except for maybe the day I was born.

"Lets me go get Jason" said the same voice

I looked up and saw that the speaker was a girl. I guessed she was about 15 or 16; she had long hair, tied back in a long pony tail. She was wearing a purple shirt, no wait everyone standing around me were wearing purple shirts. Then I suddenly realized something. Everyone around me was carrying weapons, the girl who was now turning away to probably go fetch the guy called Jason had two swords hanging by her sides and a bow slung across her back. The swords were pretty short compared to what I saw other people around her holding.

One of them was holding a spear, a shield slung behind his back, a few of them were just holding swords and wearing helmets, not those helmets you see bikers wearing but metal helmets that looked like they came from video games of ancient warriors. If I thought that was disturbing, I became even more disturbed when I saw that all their weapons were made out of gold, Gold.

Before I could think about anything else, a cry broke through the silence that surrounded me.

"Jason, his gone!" cried the same voice from far away.

Suddenly, everyone looked at me with a mean look in their eyes like I somehow had something to do with Jason's disappearance. Then suddenly the girl came running back, her eyes were filled with anger and both her swords were drawn. The crowd made way for her; I mean who would want to stand in front of a mad girl holding two swords and who looked ready to kill you. Before she could strike me, another voice rang out.

"Wait!" everyone spun around and faced the person who spoke with a surprised expression on their faces, like this was the last thing they expected from that person.

"Shouldn't he be given the chance to explain or at the very least a weapon with so he can defend himself? There is no honor in killing an unarmed person is there Reyna?" she said.

"Also, if this mysterious stranger has somehow something to do with Jason's sudden disappearance, wouldn't it be prudent to question him?" she continued.

"Your words do make sense Emma" Reyna said, and with that she told two of the bystanders to put me in the punishment block and stand guard over there until she consulted someone named Lupa.

With that, she stalked off, probably to find the one known as Lupa.

**Well that's all for chapter 2 folks, I will most likely be making chapter 3 and 4 very soon. Make sure to leave any comments you feel may help me with my writing. Thanks for reading have a great day.**


End file.
